Verpine
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions The Verpine have been spacefarers for all their recorded history, long before they had contact with other Species. Verpine have traveled for so long that the name and location of their homeworld have been lost to antiquity. They are fascinated with technology in all its forms, and consider themselves to be experts in all technological fields. Any device that falls into Verpine hands is prone to being taken apart, reassembled, and improved with astounding speed and skill. The asteroid field that the Verpine have transformed into a thriving colony is a testament to their mastery of technology. Verpine society is guided by an absolute majority rule. Their natural communication ability enables the Verpine of a community to easily poll every individual Verpine within it. Each Verpine has an equal say in any governmental process, and the final decision is binding. This approach to government enables a single Verpine to speak with certainty about his or her community's stance on any given issue. Verpine Characteristics Personality: Deeply fascinated by technology, a Verpine will risk his or her life to protect valuable equipment. Verpine consider technology to be the best means for resolving a dilemma and are willing to improve existing Equipment when necessary. Physical Description: Their height and sticklike limbs give Verpine a gangly appearance. Their bodies are covered in green plates of chitin. Each Verpine has two large black eyes and dual antennae. Verpine have three digits on each hand and foot. Average Height/Weight: A typical Verpine stands at 1.9 meters tall and weighs 60 kilograms. Age Groups: Verpine age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Verpine's largest settlement is the Roche asteroid field, located in The Mid Rim. Verpine rely extensively on technology to make the asteroids habitable. Languages: Verpine read, speak, and write Verpine, which they transmit to each other through organically generated radio waves. Example Names: Garginoolaara, Jurfel, Kyli Ned'lx, Suskafoo, Zix, Zraii. Adventurers: Verpine are frequently Technicians and Scoundrels, with a focus on creating and repairing technology. Verpine Species Traits Verpine share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''Verpine are notable versatile for a Species, and as such receive no bonuses or penalties to their Ability Scores. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Verpine have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Verpine have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Natural Armor: A Verpine's carapace provides a +1 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Heightened Awareness: A Verpine can choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Verpine Communication: A Verpine can mentally communicate with any Verpine within a 1-kilometer range. * Conditional Bonus Feat: A Verpine who has Mechanics as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Mechanics) as a bonus Feat. * Weapon Familiarity: Verpine treat the Verpine Shatter Gun as a Pistol instead of an Exotic Weapon (Ranged). * Automatic Languages: All Verpine can speak, read, and write both Basic and Verpine. Category:Species Category:Verpine